


UnBEARable Love

by Notadruglord



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Joey Wheeler - Freeform, M/M, Yogi Bear - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 09:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6652180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notadruglord/pseuds/Notadruglord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey Wheeler is the coolest kid at West High School. He has everything: the looks, the swagger, the wicked awesome Duel Monsters deck. All the ladies love him, all the guys wanna be him, even the teachers want to get in on that action. But why is it that Joey is always hanging around that new kid, Yogi Bear? Find out in UnBEARable Love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	UnBEARable Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was really tired and instead of texting my friend Joey x Yugi, I wrote Yogi. So then this happened. I am so sorry.

Everyone knows that Joey Wheeler is the top dog at West High School. Everyone, girls, boys, teachers, parents, wanted to witness the wonders that Joey could do with his deck. Since he is only a high school student his deck is not the biggest, but he sure as hell knows how to use it. As his mind and body grow with age, so will his deck. Even though Joey could have any pick from the pile of thirsty women drooling for him to play them like he does Duel Monsters; Joey has always had his eyes on a very special kohai of his, Yogi Bear. Yogi transferred to West only a few months ago but something about him caught Joey’s eye. It may have been that Yogi was a bear, or it may have been the special twinkle he had in his eye whenever Duel Monsters was mentioned.  
“Ayyee Yogi! My man! How has it been hangin’ brother?” Joey yelled from across the common area.  
“Oh my. H-hello Joey Senpai, I am hanging just fine thank you, how are you today?” Yogi answered politely, not sure as to where he stand with Joey.  
Joey walks over to Yogi Bear and roughly throws his arm around Yogi and embraces him in some weird, side bro hug kind of thing. “Yogi, you don’ gotta be so polite around me ya know? I may be your senpai but,” Joey pauses and looks at Yogi, “I am also your friend.”  
Yogi feels his heart skip a beat and a wave of confusion washes over him as though he is being swept away by feelings of unknowingness. Why did his heart just go doki doki? As Yogi pondered away in thought, Joey was once again surrounded by a large group of people.  
“Man I really hate that guy,” a kid in the back of the crowd said to a friend, “he thinks he is so great because all the girls want him. What a show off, am i right?” Yogi notices the bad mouthing boy and feels uncontrollable rage building within him.  
“This is bad!” Yogi exclaims out loud. He knew that getting angry at school was never a good idea; since he acts like a normal teenage boy, most people forget that he is in fact a talking bear. Anger has always been a problem for Yogi so he tries his best to make his way through the crowd without being overcome by his dangerous emotion.  
“Sorry ladies, sorry gents, Joey’s gotta get outta here to spend some time with his favorite bear teenager. Yogi lets go!” Joey turns and see Yogi Bear fleeing the crowd, “Yogi? Hey Bear! Wait up!” Joey runs after him leaving 20+ schoolmates in the dust.  
Yogi sneaks into an empty classroom and he can feel his fur begin to stick up, he rarely gets like this but hearing that boy speak down about Joey sent him off. Suddenly there is a knock on the door.  
“Ay Bear, are you in here? I thought I saw you run in here” Joey asks walking into the room. He doesn't see Yogi until he steps in a bit more.  
“Yogi are you okay? Why are you curled up in the corner? I thought we were going to walk home together.”  
“Joey Senpai, please just leave me for today, I-I- I can’t be around you right now, I’m s-sorry.” Yogi begins to cry knowing that Joey is probably upset and confused with him but suddenly he feels a pressure around him. It’s Joey, his arms are wrapped around him.  
“Joey Senpai?”  
“Yogi, I could never leave you alone. Not when you are clearly upset, please look at me.”  
Yogi Bear turns his head to see Joey’s face only inches away from his. Yogi feels his heart beating a mile a minute. Unsure as to whether evert his eyes or not Yogi closes his eyes and cries some more from the stress. Joey cups Yogi’s face with his hands and at that exact moment Yogi finally realizes his feelings for Joey were far from platonic. Joey was someone very special to Yogi.  
With his eyes closed he can clearly remember his first time meeting Joey.  
“Hey there stranga, the names Joey Wheeler and I’m gonna be walkin’ you around the school to show ya around. Ya got any questions?” Joey paused waiting for an answer. “Oh damn, I completely forgot to ask your name, sorry guy.”  
Even at that moment Yogi was already mesmerized by Joeys high spirits and boyish charm. Yogi remembers being so nervous walking up to the school on his first day, he knew for a fact that he was going to be the only bear teenager and he hated when people looked at him. But Joey was nothing but excepting of him, he welcomed Yogi to West High with open arms and with the speed of a raging river, they became close friends; but friends is not what Yogi wanted at all. He wanted to hold Joey in his arms, he wanted to save Joey from the harsh words of the world around them. Except that is the opposite of what is happening right now, Joey is the one saving Yogi.  
Yogi opens his eyes and to his surprise Joey was gone. An ocean of emotion fills Yogi and he begins to cry once ago. He sits against the wall in the corner of the room with his head against his knees wishing he hadn't yelled at Joey.  
“Yogi,” Joey whispers which startles Yogi, “I bought you some water to try and calm ya down. I’m sorry if I upset ya, I- I dont know what I would do if I ever hurt you. Yogi I need you to listen to me very carefully.”  
Yogi’s ears perk, “Wait Joey Senpai, please let me explain.” Yogi clears his throat but Joey places a single finger over Yogi’s mouth(lips?) “Yogi please, just let me get this out because if I don’t say it now, man, i don’t know if ill ever be able to say it.”  
A long pause falls over the conversation, it feels like an hour before Joey starts to speak again.  
“I know that I am a loud, rough, blonde kid with a Brooklyn accent. Sometimes you are really hard to read Yogi but, ah shit, Yogi I think, no I know, that i am in love with you.”  
Yogi’s eyes widen and his heart begins to race, is this real? Did Joey actually just confess to him? This has to be a joke Yogi thinks to himself but in his heart he knows Joey would never do something like that.  
“Yogi, I don’t know how you feel or if you are mad at me, all I know is that I don’t think I could live another day without you being by my side. Seeing you upset like this just broke my heart, my guy.”  
“Joey Senpai, I,” Yogi pauses because he feels lightheaded from crying so much and his adrenaline from his anger high has finally fallen, “I love you too, Joey Senpai. I have loved you since the first time you ever spoke to me. I wasn’t mad at you Joey Senpai I swear. I was mad at some of our classmates, they were saying mean things about you, and- and I just couldn't handle hearing it. I could so angry because they acted like they knew you. But they didn’t know you at all. Joey Senpai you are more than what everyone else sees. Everyone is blinded by your looks and your deck and your skills, no one knows how kind and sensitive you really are. No one but me knows the real you. And I couldn’t stop myself from falling in love with the real you.”  
Before Joey could say another word, Yogi Bear grabs his face and with every single ounce of courage kissed Joey smack on the lips. They break away after a bit and look into each others eyes once more.  
“That was pretty emBEARrassing!” Joey smirked. “It would have been pretty unBEARable if you had said no.” he continued, “I would just have to grin and BEAR it I guess.”  
“Please stop that.”  
“It would be imPAWssible to stop now.” But Joey does stop and they kiss again, they both lived happily ever after together in harmony.


End file.
